


Ce n'est pas une désillusion

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [219]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Croatian National Football Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2008, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kranjcar observe ses coéquipiers, c'est trop tard, le coup de sifflet a retentit, mais il y a son capitaine au sol, il doit l'aider.





	Ce n'est pas une désillusion

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour de Rotterdam !

Ce n'est pas une désillusion

  
Kranjcar soupira de déception, c'était déjà fini pour eux en quarts de finale, éliminés aux tirs au but face à la Turquie. Il détourna le regard des buts et du public quittant le stade pour se concentrer sur les visages de ses coéquipiers : Luka était au sol, Ivan essayait de le réconforter, ça semblait inutile en vue de son échec aux tirs, au moins Rakitić n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en vouloir. Darijo grognait qu'ils auraient dû faire mieux entre deux accolades avec les autres jeunes pour les réconforter, Srna ne semblait pas triste mais juste énervé, et apparemment, seul la main calme et fatigué de Robert sur son épaule pouvait le calmer. En parlant de son vice-capitaine, Kranjcar commença à le surveiller, il avait bien envie de voir si le défenseur montrerait autre chose que son calme habituel, mais à part une légère moue à Ollic, pas grand chose. Kranjcar sentit ses lourdes jambes épuisées par la longueur du match le mener vers son capitaine, agenouillé dans l'herbe qui fixait il ne savait quoi en face de lui. Sans vraiment réagir au pincement qui prit son cœur, il s'assit douloureusement à côté de lui, cherchant ce qu'il regardait.

  
''Ça va aller Capitaine.'' Non, Kranjcar savait que c'était faux, que c'était la dernière grande compétition de Niko, que ça avait pu être son dernier match, mais il devait être rassurant

''Ouais. Ça va toi ?'' Niko ne détourna pas le regard de ce qu'il pensait être juste les filets

''Pas de problème. Tu veux que je te ramène aux vestiaires ?'' Kranjcar se doutait que vu l'effort fourni par son capitaine dans le match, son corps devait tout autant peser que le sien

''Je... S'il te plaît...'' Kranjcar sentit un léger rougissement envahir ses joues, c'était la première fois que Niko et lui étaient si proches, pas professionnels

  
Kranjcar se releva avant de tendre une main ferme à Niko, c'était à lui de prendre soin de son capitaine. La main qui se posa sur la sienne tremblotait mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, Niko avait sûrement mieux à penser que ça. Une fois sur ses pieds, il passa un bras sous son épaule pour le diriger vers les vestiaires, Robert lui envoya un regard inquiet et Kranjcar le rassura (ou du moins il espérait) en lui répondant avec un pouce levé, il gérait la situation. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, il avait l'impression de ne pas y être retourné depuis des jours à cause de tout ce temps passé sur le terrain. Il déposa Niko à son emplacement sur le banc avant de récupérer une bouteille d'eau, il avait la sale impression de s'être totalement desséché pendant le match. Kranjcar observa son capitaine, même à quelques mètres de lui et sans personne pour les surveiller, Niko restait fixé sur un point invisible, et ça avait de quoi l'inquiéter. Il soupira avant de se relever pour se positionner devant lui, Niko n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger. Kranjcar ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer, alors il retira le brassard de capitaine jaune fluo de la Fifa, Niko ne réagissait toujours pas.

  
''Cap, fais un effort.'' Kranjcar était trop fatigué pour débattre

''Désolé.''

  
Kranjcar continua sur ce chemin en aidant Niko à retirer son maillot, le dernier maillot n'10 de la Croatie de cet Euro, il devait avouer qu'avoir le droit à une vue sur les abdominaux de son aîné ne le dérangea absolument pas. Ensuite, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de Niko pour lui retirer son bandeau, en très peu de temps, des mèches rebelles tombèrent dans ses yeux, Kranjcar sentit quelque chose se réveiller en lui, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça commençait à palpiter en lui. Il souffla avant de s'agenouiller devant Niko pour faire glisser ses chaussettes sur ses chevilles, lui retirant ses protèges-tibias, Kranjcar rougit légèrement quand son capitaine lui demanda de continuer, il n'était pas aussi prêt qu'il ne le pensait pour voir Niko sans aucun vêtement. Il mit de côté ses palpitations pour lui retirer ses chaussettes et chaussures, il lui restait encore son short et son boxer supposé avant de filer sous la douche, il remerciait d'ailleurs ses coéquipiers pour leur laisser ce moment d'intimité. Kranjcar fit glisser les deux derniers vêtements pour les déposer à côté des autres, Niko prit sa main en se relevant lentement, Kranjcar voulait sourire à cause de la différence de taille entre eux, mais il ne dit rien alors que son capitaine passer son bras autour de son cou.

  
''Niko, je t'emmène sous les douches.''

''Merci.''

  
Kranjcar sourit maladroitement alors qu'il portait Kovac contre sa poitrine, une main le tenant au niveau du dos et l'autre sur ses fesses, dieu ou autre chose les protège des tentations... Quand il arriva au niveau des douches, il voulut poser son capitaine, mais il n'en eut pas le courage quand il entendit Niko murmurer contre son cou qu'il était fier de lui. Oh. Kranjcar sourit en frottant le dos du plus âgé, se mettant à la dernière rangée des douches pour que personne ne puisse les voir comme ça rien qu'en entrant. L'eau sur eux était réconfortante et suffisamment chaude pour qu'ils puissent se détendre, il massait les muscles de Niko et caressait ses cheveux. Kranjcar avait envie de lui, de s'occuper de lui, de ne jamais le lâcher, de prendre soin de lui. Merde. Les lèvres de Niko se posèrent sur son oreille, son souffle réchauffait sa peau plus que l'eau, comment pouvait-il résister à autant de beauté ?

  
''Niko, je veux... Putain...'' Kranjcar chuchota, il pouvait sentir les mains de Kovac descendre son corps, de son dos à ses fesses, merde...

''Fais-le gamin.''

  
Kranjcar sentit ses joues rougir, il voulait vraiment le faire, mais il déposa Niko sur le sol quand il vit Darijo rentrer dans les douches. Niko le regarda déçu quelques secondes, avant de se détourner de lui pour retourner dans les vestiaires, il avait peur de tout avoir fichu en l'air, mais ils n'auraient rien pu faire de toutes façons. Il soupira, il y avait eu trop de désillusions aujourd'hui. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, et il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller voir Niko. Kranjcar ne se sentait d'ailleurs jamais aussi bien quand dans le même lit avec son capitaine, ça rattrapait le match horrible.

  
Fin


End file.
